Back to Oz (Kairi Version 2)
Old cast Dorothy Gale: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Kairi: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield) and Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3) Toto Gale: Pikachu (Pokemon; He can talk in Oz) Extra with Pikachu: Teddiursa (She can talk in Oz) Scarecrow: Ed (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Extras with Ed: Double D and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Tin Man: Bing-Bong (Inside Out) Cowardly Lion: Louis (The Princess and the Frog) Princess Ozma: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extra companions: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2), Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Bewear (Pokemon) Return villain: Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Glinda the Good Witch of the North: Belle (Beauty and the Beast (1991)) Good Witch of the South: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Munchkins: Cappies of Cappy Town (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Emerald City Gatekeeper: Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Emerald City Cabby: Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) Horse of a Different Color: Stays the same Emerald City Salon Workers: Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny (Pokemon) Emerald City Guard: King K. Rool, Kaptain Skurvy, General Klump, Krusha, Kutlass, and Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show) Emerald City Citizens: Stays the same Wizard: Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) Kalidah: Kaa (The Jungle Book (1967)) Winkie Guards: Beanbean Guards (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Nikko the Flying Monkey: Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears a Who) Elise’s Parents: The Duke and Duchess of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog '06/Sonic the Hedgehog '06 OC character) Aunt Em: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Uncle Henry: Terra (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Terra and Aqua: Delia Ketchum and Mr. Mime (Pokemon) Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke: Taran (The Black Cauldron), Miguel (Coco), and Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) Extra Kansas friend: Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) Professor Marvel: Cornelius (Once Upon a Forest; As a human) Magic Items: Ruby Slippers, Topaz Gloves, Sapphire Hat, and the Keyblades (With the Keyblades being the role of the Master Sword from “The Legend of Zelda franchise” and Excalibur from “Quest for Camelot,” and Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Xion will wield their own new Keyblades as well) New cast New companions: Riku (Kingdom Hearts 3), Roxas, Namine, (Kingdom Hearts 2), Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days), Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O’Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; As the Ninja Detectives and Mouse Prince respectively), Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As a friendly ruffian), Wendy, John, and Michael Darling, Peter Pan (Peter Pan; With Wendy, John, and Michael also being Sora, Kairi, and Ash’s childhood friends from Kansas and Wendy partly like Kayley from “Quest for Camelot” and Peter as the Wise Dragon Boy, who is blind like Garret from “Quest for Camelot”), Link, Aryll, Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; As the Not-So-Hungry Cooks and Fighters, spoof of the Hungry Tiger from the Oz books), Figment (Journey into Imagination; As the Wogglebug), the Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls; As the China Princess), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); With the Dazzlings and Gangreen Gang also as the roles of Kayley and Garret respectively from “Quest for Camelot,” except Peter will be blind instead of either one of the Gangreen Gang members), Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot and Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot; As Tik-Tock) The Oz Fairy: Xerneas (Pokemon; As a smaller sized Pokemon and the damsel-in-distress side of Excalibur from "Quest for Camelot" near the end, especially since she accompanies Kairi's group on their journey) The Oz Fairy's Outer Monster Form: Yveltal (Pokemon) Ruggedo the Nome King: Rasputin (Anastasia) The Nome Prince: Loki (The Avengers; As Rasputin's son and Sedusa's husband) Rasputin’s henchmen: Doctors Neo Cortex, Nitros Brio, Nitrus Gin, and Nefarious Tropy, Uka-Uka, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Kahmunrah, Al Capone, Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian), Redcap, the Goblins (The Spiderwick Chronicles), and Shredder/Oroku Saki, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987); In homage to “Big Hero 6,” Shredder’ll pretend to be reformed back to just Oroku Saki, which Splinter, April, and the Turtles don’t believe, and fake his death in the explosion that sadly killed Cloud and Aerith to help Rasputin's conquest on Oz, and in the first half, renames himself the Phantom Samurai) *And the only villains who live, but get arrested, at the end are Shredder, Krang, Bebop Rocksteady, Cortex, Uka-Uka, and Cortex’s goons Reformed henchmen who will betray Rasputin and join Kairi’s group’s side: Bartok (Anastasia), Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) New Oz Friends: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy), Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective), Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; As the Mouse King and Queen), Cloud Strife, and Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As Team Rocket’s mentor and James’ parents, who in homage to “Big Hero 6,” will unfortunately, be killed off in an explosion that also supposedly killed Shredder) Kaa's Rival-Turned Friend: Cyberdramon (Digimon) New Kansas Friends: Hiro Hamada, Gogo Tamago, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax (Big Hero 6) Business Tycoon from Kansas who wants his eaten tomatoes replaced: Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg (The Fifth Element) Extras with Zorg: Sheldon J. Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants), the Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), and Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky) New Magic Item: Emerald Belt (This will be given to Wendy as a gift like how Kairi, Ash, and Sora were given the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Gloves, and the Sapphire Hat in the first story, and it has the power of invisibility and teleportation) Musical numbers 1 On Our Cousin's Wings (Parody of "On My Father's Wings" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by the Dazzlings) 2 There's No Place Like Home ((From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Kairi, Sora, Ash, Farmhands, and Kansas Friends, old and new) 3 Rasputin's Conquest (Parody of "Ruber" from "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Rasputin, Sedusa, Loki, the Phantom Samurai, and Henchmen) 4 The Prayer (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Duchess of Emerald City) 5 I Stand Alone (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Peter) 6 In the Dark of the Night (From "Anastasia") (Performed by Rasputin, Sedusa, Loki, the Phantom Samurai, and Henchmen) 7 We're a Team-O (Parody of "We're a Duo" from "An American Tail") (Performed by Kairi's Group, old and new members, Bartok, Tiny Tiger, and Dingodile) 8 Looking Through Your Eyes (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Dazzlings, Gangreen Gang, Wendy, and Peter) 9 My Favorite Dream (From "Fun and Fancy Free") (Performed by Kairi, Elise, Wendy, Namine, Xion, and Dazzlings) 10 Mane Seven's Song (Parody of "Therru's Song" from "Tales from Earthsea") (Performed by Mane Seven) 11 I Stand Alone Reprise (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by Peter) 12 There's No Place Like Home Reprise (From "Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz") (Performed by Kairi, Sora, and Ash) 13 True to Your Heart (From "Mulan") (Performed by 98 degrees and Stevie Wonder) (The first song to play at the end credits) 14 Looking Through Your Eyes End Credits Version (From "Quest for Camelot") (Performed by LeAnn Rimes) (The second song to play at the end credits) 15 RAIN (Japanese Song from "Mary and the Witch's Flower") (Performed by Sekai no Owari) (The third song to play at the end credits) 16 The Prayer End Credits Version (Performed by Celtic Woman) (The fourth song to play at the end credits) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Dazzlings' Dream Chapter 2: Normal Life in Kansas/The 48 Hour Deal is Set (Kairi Version 2) Chapter 3: At the Kansas State Fair/Going Back to Oz (Kairi Version 2) Chapter 4: In Ruby University/Coming Up With a Creation (Kairi Version 2) Chapter 5: Microbots is the Problem Helper/Fiery Tragedy (Kairi Version 2) Chapter 6: Four Days Later in Oz/Rasputin’s Conquest Begins Chapter 7: Elise, Sonic's Group, and the Dazzlings’ Warning/The Race Begins Chapter 8: Meeting Peter and the Gangreen Gang/Rasputin’s Orders Chapter 9: Meeting Figment, Bartok, Tiny, and Dingodile/Switching Sides Chapter 10: Peter’s Origin and Blindness and the Gangreen Gang's Origin Revealed/A Deal with Kaa Chapter 11: Rasputin’s Army’s Ambush/Looking Through Your Eyes Chapter 12: Sora and Kairi's Keyblades Found Again/Kaa’s Promise Kept Chapter 13: Resting for the Night/The Mane Seven’s Poem Chapter 14: Second Ambush/The Phantom Samurai’s True Identity Revealed Chapter 15: Memories of Cloud/Escape from the Illusion World Chapter 16: Almost to Emerald City/Peter and the Gangreen Gang Temporally Leave Chapter 17: Elise, the Dazzlings, Tiny, Dingodile, Xerneas, and the Children Captured/Getting Kaa and Cyberdramon’s Help Chapter 18: The Prisoners Escape at Emerald City/The Group Reunited (Kairi Version 2) Chapter 19: Rescuing Merlin/Final Battle Part 1 (Kairi Version 2) Chapter 20: Final Battle Part 2/Xerneas' Death and Revival Chapter 21: Both Oz and the Pigs are Saved/Ending (Kairi Version 2) For gallery: Back to Oz (Kairi Version 2) Gallery For original story: The Wizard of Oz (Kairi Version 2) For third and final sequel: Elise of Oz (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes